mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
Elrath
Elrath is the dragon of Light and one of the six Elemental Dragons ruling Ashan. His servants seek to illuminate dark places, conquer evil, and celebrate individual valor and heroism. Elrath leads the radiant and immortal Angels, but they were almost exterminated during the Elder Wars. He is worshipped by the Church of the Dragon of Light, which became the official religion of the Holy Falcon Empire in 48 YSD. Before then, the Falcon Empire worshipped Ylath, the Dragon of Air. Summary The Dragon of Light is worshipped as the Sun God and the patron of (legitimate) Authority, Truth, Honor and Justice. He is also one of the two oldest and strongest children of Asha, other being his twin sister Malassa. Elrath is the most resplendent of the Elemental Dragons. His features are all about nobility and authority. Elrath is usually seen as the most noble of Asha's children, but during the War of the Primordial Twins, he and his children, the Angels, almost brought all of creation to its end. During end of the war, they almost destroyed Urgash and his children, and that would've meant the destruction of Ashan. This was stopped by Malassa and her children, the Faceless, but Elrath and his Angels in retaliation attacked his sister, starting the Elder Wars and the destruction of the Shantiri Empire. Also, it is said that all Dragon Gods have many faces. Graceful Shalassa is also "Wrecker", destructive drowner of all things, and Arkath's fire, that warms homes, also burns them to ground. Therefore Elrath too has likely destructive and "evil" aspects. Elrath's elegant scales are of the purest gold, but instead of merely reflecting the light, they literally shine from within. His wings are not scaly, but feathery, like his children the Angels. Elrath has no “Dragon breath”, but when his usually righteous wrath is stirred, his eyes burst into a streak of blinding light. Elrath himself is usually not depicted as a dragon at all in the art of the Empire, being thought as an abstract "Holy Light". While his avatar gold dragons exist, they remain elusive even to his worshippers. Some scholars believe this is to perpetuate the notion of true, out-of-reach light. However, this does not seem to apply to his angels, as they maintain a visible presence in Ashan and are commonly found in paintings and sculptures throughout the Empire. Elrath once acted directly in Heroes V: Hammers of Fate, when he chose Freyda and blessed her with his power. He did not show himself and only spoke to her. Symbols The Suncross The Suncross is a symbol of Elrath and the Haven in the world of Ashan. A powerful symbol of Elrathian faith, the suncross reminds its wearer that the Dragon God of Light sees in all directions and that there is nowhere anyone may go to hide from the truth. Angel Wings The ultimate symbol of ascension and purification, the Angel Wings, or Elrath Wings, symbolize that the bearer seeks to attain the spiritual qualities of the Dragon of Light. This symbol refers to the Angels, who are considered the highest form of reincarnation by the humans of the Holy Empire, but it has also been claimed by the Falcon and Griffin Emperors to refer to their respective blazon animals. The Face of Elrath The Face of Elrath is worn to show enemies and allies that the bearer is not afraid to look truth in the eye. The Face is not actually that of Elrath, but of a symbolical devout, Human or Angel, who has braved the searing and soul-piercing aura of the deity and been transformed into a courageous and fearless child of the Light. ru:Эльрат Category:Hammers of Fate characters Category:Dragons of Ashan